


Nice Holystone's Unusual Request, Jaccuzi Splot Brings The Heat

by SumiArana



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Candles, F/M, Jacuzzi cries, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana





	Nice Holystone's Unusual Request, Jaccuzi Splot Brings The Heat

Jacuzzi struck the match against the strike strip on the box. He lit the few candles that were decorating the sparse bedroom and watched the excitement in Nice's eyes grow to match the flames.  
“Are ya sure ya wanna do this?” Jacuzzi voice was shaky and Nice could see his cheeks were wet even in the dim room.  
“Have I mislead ya before?” She grinned softly and reached up and touched his cheek lightly to reassure him. Her request had shocked him, that was true. They had had sex a few times by now – after all, they were an item – but nothing like this.   
“I... it's gonna hurt.” He drew in a shaky breath.   
“I asked ya, remember? I know it's gonna hurt.” She leaned up, pressing her palm against his cheek now. Her fingers stroked the top of his tattoo absently as she kissed him. Soft and slow. After a moment, she felt him relax into her and she smiled. “Ya trust me?”  
“'Course.” He ran his fingers through her hair, still quivering. “Always, Nice...”  
“It's jus' candle wax. I've had much worse.” A ghost of a smile passed over her lips.   
He smiled weakly. She was right. He moved to get the ties, as she'd requested. They were soft – he made sure of it. He'd traded some of his moonshine for it once she brought up her request. The candle wax was going to hurt enough, he didn't want her wrists to be chafed too...  
“Aren't ya gonna undress me first?” She smirked softly.  
“R-right.” He straddled her waist, fingers shaking as he undid the buttons on her blouse. Slowly he exposed more of her exquisite skin, mottled with scars. His breath came faster as he saw the curves of her breasts and then her flat stomach... he pushed the blouse off of her shoulders and tossed it to the ground. She smiled up at him. She loved the way the red crept across Jacuzzi's face, even now. The first time they actually got naked together, Nice though Jacuzzi might explode.   
“C-can I?” He murmured, voice barely higher than a whisper.   
“I told ya... don't gotta ask every time.” She chuckled, guiding his hand to her chest. He sighed softly, stroking and squeezing and toying with her nipple for a moment before switching to the other. She sighs softly. “Better not keep me waitin'...”  
“Sorry, y'just so...beautiful. God, Nice...” He murmured softly, feeling his erection begin to strain against his slacks. He shuddered lightly. He was always amazed each time he was able to touch her body. He traced her stomach and hips momentarily with the tip of his fingers before working her pants off her legs and letting them fall to the floor to join her blouse.  
She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She wasn't as gentle this time. She kissed hard, her palm open and pressed against the back of his skull. He returned her kiss, enjoying the way that she tasted.   
“Lets get this show on the road, huh?” She whispered. “Can barely contain my excitement.” She flashed a soft smile. He nodded and grasped the silk ties in his hand again. He tied one wrist to the bed frame, and then the other. He carefully removed Nice's eyepatch, ignoring her protests.  
“Ya don't gotta do that...” She murmured, staring up at him. He smiled softly to reassure her before he used the last piece of silk to blindfold her. Her protests faded away quickly and she shifted, testing the strength of her bonds.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.” She smiled, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest. The anticipation was almost killing her, though, and she wondered how much longer Jacuzzi would make her wait.   
Jacuzzi retrieved one of the candles, long and skinny. He held it in his palm, watching the wax slowly roll down the length of it. He breathed in deep, tapping it gently and watching the single droplet of hot wax fall off the candle and land on Nice's upper thigh. She gasped and arched her back. The pain lasted only momentarily and endorphins quickly kicked in as the wax dried into a nice flat little puddle. He kisses her temple as he drops another on the opposite thigh. She groans again, softly, arches her back again and silently asks for more. He alternates between kissing her pale skin softly and letting the hot wax drip from the candle. The alternation of the sensations are driving her wild, the wetness between her legs becoming almost unbearable.  
“Oh, Jacuzzi...” She groans, chewing her lower lip lightly. It hurts and feels so damn good at the same time she's not sure how much longer she can last before she rips through the silk restraints.  
“Does it feel good, Nice?” He whispered into her ear, lips pressing against her temple. She gave a soft groan in response. “Good... God, you're beautiful...” He murmurs, tapping the candle with his index finger and watching a few drops land on her collarbone. He loved the way her body responded to the hot wax – tightening her muscles, straining lightly against her bonds, biting her lower lip lightly and sighing. She sucks her teeth, adoring the way that Jacuzzi's fear melted away as the candle grew smaller. She can feel his erection pressing against her thigh. Three more drops across her stomach, two on her sternum, two on one thigh and three on the other. Before long her skin is covered in little waxy dots but it's the heat between her thighs that is too much to handle. He's enjoying this as much as I am She realizes with a small amount of satisfaction.   
“Stop, please, Jacuzzi...” She pants, can't wait to get her hands on him. “Untie me.” She knows she can rip through the bonds, but is aware that silk isn't easy to come by, so she bides her time until he unties her.  
“Are ya okay? I didn't mean ta get too rough...” He murmured, taking her face in his hands. There are tears in the corners of his eyes. She pins him to the bed and kisses him as a response, using her thumb to wipe away his tears.   
“Can't take it anymore,” She finally gasps between kisses, fingers working fast as she undoes his pants and pushes them down. She climbs on top of him and he slips in easily. He groans softly. She kisses him and rocks against him. He twists his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer. He bucks up into her, hard, unable to control himself. She's so beautiful and hot and wet and tight he can't stand it. He groans, low, twisting his fingers into her blonde locks tighter. She's calling his name, quiet and punctuated with whimpers as she reaches her peak. She comes and she rocks back against him. She spasms around him, moans still falling from her lips. He comes shortly after, barely managing to pull out in time. His seed mingles with the leftover candle wax on her stomach.   
“Nice...” He gasped, staring up at the ceiling. His heart was fluttering in his chest, his entire body covered with a light sheen of sweat. She rolled off of him and curled up beside him, planting a few soft kisses on his neck.   
“Ya know ya the best?” She murmured.   
He gave a soft grin. “Love ya, Nice.”  
“Love ya too, Jacuzzi.”


End file.
